1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle roof antenna mounting assembly, and more particularly to a vehicle roof antenna mounting assembly in which operability for mounting it to a vehicle roof panel is taken into consideration.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional general vehicle roof antenna mounting assembly is that an antenna base plate is fixed by fitting a convex portion formed on an undersurface of the antenna base plate into a perforated portion formed on a vehicle roof panel and screwing with a nut, etc. from a vehicle interior. This is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Application Kokai Publication No. 2001-036315. Also, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Kokai Publication No. 2004-282549, there is one in which a washer with a temporary joint function is previously attached to a convex portion.
The conventional vehicle roof antenna mounting assemblies described above, however, have some problems as follows. That is, since the antenna base plate and the nut for tightening are separated, and it is necessary to screw the nut to the convex portion through the roof panel from the vehicle interior, there is a possibility that, for example, the nut falls out undesirably when the mounting assembly is mounted. Therefore, the conventional mounting assemblies have extremely low operability for mounting it to the roof panel, and force operators to bear the burden.
An object of the present invention, therefore, is to overcome the problems existing in the prior art, and to provide a vehicle roof antenna mounting assembly which can easily be mounted to a vehicle, and in which an operator's burden can be reduced.